Not always as it appears
by DeathsDragon
Summary: They were the best of friends, they knew just about all each others secrets. Then it happened. It wasn't much but it opened there eyes.
1. Superboy

**Not always as it appears.**

I've re-written this chapter and with the help of my new Beta reader it should be better >. theres more than one chapter too!

This chapter is mainly my thoughts on the tsunami wave put in superboys way.

* * *

P.O.V Superboy.

I felt my throat tighten as I looked down at the scene below me, eyes filling with tears as I heard the screams of help in many languages. I was Superboy, and still as I hovered here, I felt frozen in fear and emotion. It was not enough to be more than human; I could not do enough to save everyone.

People were holding on to anything that wouldn't float away; there were buses that had been loaded with people, that were now underwater and floating on their sides. Homes that had once been lived in were now only roofs; bodies of people, men, women and children, floated by as I looked at the struggling living. Something inside me broke and I moved into action, feeling nothing as I grabbing the living from the roofs of their homes and lifted the bus loads of dead out of the water, clearing the debris.

There had been an earthquake under the Indian Ocean an hour ago and the tsunami that had struck after had been a catastrophe. The water was dark with mud and choked with floating wood, bodies and broken houses, and there were people struggling in the waters. It was my job to pull them out of it and save them, and I could not do enough.

Over the next few hours, spent helping the Justice league with this disaster; I think I was running on auto pilot.

I've seen disasters.

Everyone who's a super hero has.

It's in the job description.

But this was the worse I had ever seen. I can't mention how much it's affecting me or Superman won't let me help the league during the next disaster. The pressure is always there to be perfect, inhumanly so, and I'm not, yet somehow I have to be.

The worse incident was when I flew threw a roof and found a family about to be swamped, only the thick glass held back the water by some slight miracle; and the mother screamed at me to save her children. There were eight of them and some how they all managed to grab hold of me, except for the oldest. I shouted for them to grab on but they refused, seeing the way I was struggling already.

The child and his mother smiled and backed away as I flew through the hole in the ceiling and it was only seconds after I flew into the hot air that I heard the glass finally break. The thing that had broken inside me snapped more and the splinters where hurting me; hurting as I put the children down at the hospital and told one of the nurses what happened. One of the children grabbed my leather sleeve and tugged it, "It's okay. Big sister and mommy kept us safe till you arrived. It wasn't your fault." She said to me, concern in her eyes.

Gritting my teeth I nodded and flew off to save as many others as possible.

* * *

any good? 


	2. Robin

Note: I forgot to mention that I don't own this. also that this may turn into a SxR fic if the revier (singular �) alows it!

* * *

P.O.V Robin

Batman had me hacking into computer systems to leak small amounts of money. Many of the multi-millionaires that wouldn't cough up when Bruce Wayne asked them to would find themselves short a couple of thousand pounds.

Or more.

It would all be anonymously donated to help the orphans and newly homeless people that would undoubtedly need it.

Batman and Robin weren't needed, not even Nightwing, Batgirl or Oracle, so Batman had us pinching tiny amounts of money from different people and companies. I swear he only had us doing this so that Superman would be annoyed at him and they'd have make up sex.

Sicko.

The fact that we couldn't do more than borrow large amounts of money from rich people was digging in to me a bit. One thing that was heavily popular in the Bat Clan was, hating the feeling of frustration when they couldn't help. I knew Superboy was out there helping, probably rescuing loads of good looking holiday girls.

I'd been finished a while and my fingers were feeling better after the speed typing, but it was then that Superboy flew in. I only glanced up and looked back at my book before freezing and looking back up quickly. Now Young Justice has been going about a year now. Yeah we split up so other people could do the things they wanted to or needed to, like Imp having to join Flash in some big universal thing, and Arrowette going to counseling with her mom.

And I've known Superboy for longer than Young Justice has been together so I know him better than the others, but you didn't have to be a genius to see something was troubling him. The fact that he was flying only a few feet off the floor and his shoulders were so slumped, I'm surprised his jacket hadn't slipped off them yet.

But it wasn't just that; the look on his face was one that I'd seen sometimes on my own or on the others of the Bat clan when things got really bad. It was a look of utter hopelessness, the expression that is seen on the faces of those that have been through hard times, but nothing compared to what they have to do then: take a trip through hell and back.

He carried on to his room, completely ignoring me and I was more grateful than I thought I could be, that Impulse was gone and so were the girls. None of them would have been any use, being loud and annoying they would have just made him more depressed. They had never experienced the horrors I had; they would not understand, they were all good fighters and some of them were even smart when needed to be. But you needed to have seen things that would give you nightmares to understand.

"Superboy?" I called out.

There was no answer from him as I slipped my head round the corner of his door. He was sitting on his bed and leaning on the wall, his legs curled up against his chest with his arms around them. If any of the others were here he would have been angry and gone ballistic at them, shouting that nothing was wrong and burying what _was_ wrong. If that happened it would take me months to get it to the surface again; it would be terrible for him to buy pain of this magnitude.

Last time something like this had happened it wasn't as bad as this horror. Last time the problem had been he'd been dealing with someone that had abducted and abused young children. He'd been the one that had first burst in on the scene, and he'd buried it so deep that it only appeared in his nightmares.

This time I was going to try and help while the situation was still fresh.

Moving up to him I kneeled on the bed in front of him, leaning down and looking into his blank eyes. I took my gloves off and used my finger to lift his chin up so that he was looking me in the face; that was all that it took as I watched his eyes fill up with tears and he launched himself at me.

Seconds later he was leaning on my lap, crying his eyes out. He appeared tough, maintained a façade of uncaring-ness, but being a superhero can wear down the most persistent of people sometimes, and Kon-El was no different. He appeared tough, and he was, no question, but sometimes he needed a chance to cry and not feel ashamed when someone comforted him.


	3. Robin

Robin P.O.V

I sat there, my calloused fingers running threw his shiny black hair, caressing the back of his neck as he cried. I didn't want to say anything, and waited for him to start speaking; it was the best way really. It showed that he was ready to speak about it. That was one of the few things that I had actually learned from Nightwing.

During one of our cases, there was a copycat serial killer on the loose. He was imitating Jack the Ripper. Except he wasn't limiting himself to just prostitutes; he was kidnapping any women he could get hold of. It got to me when he abducted the single mother of four. Her name was Mary. Mary Wise.

It was thanks to her that he was caught. Before Mary, Jack the Ripper had only abducted single women, or those with a boyfriend. Her now-orphaned children told the police that she always left work at a certain time, shopped and came home. The killer picked the wrong day, and he was caught. Bits of her body were never found and I had been the one to find her body first.

Nightwing found me training in the Bat cave later that night. As he'd approached I'd collapsed in tears.

"Rob." Superboy began croakily, pulling me out of my memories. "Rob." He repeated as he managed to sit up, looking very much his young age as he wiped away his tears. "It was horrible Rob. There were so many people calling for help, and-and I couldn't help them all! I-I… Rob, the entire Justice League was there and I felt like they were all expecting me to-to do it all so easily."

I slipped an arm round his shoulders and pulled him against me, leaning his head on my shoulder as his pain slipped out. It reminded me of No Mans Land. I wasn't there, but I wished to be so badly to help; but like earlier today I was told no, and had to try and help him in other ways. But it must have been harder for someone with the power and strength to be able to do it and the standards that made it feel like failing even when he was wasn't.

"The League was doing it all so easily, even the one's that aren't full-time members, like Green Arrow! And I seemed to be the only about to fall apart because of it. They sent me home to rest along with a few others, and they want me back again tomorrow after I've slept. But I-I-I just don't feel like I can!" The tears welled up again and it was all I could do to remember we were on a bed before he was lying on me again. This time on my chest, his muscular form holding my thin frame to the bed.

One arm wrapped around his waist the other rubbing his back we lay like this for nearly an hour, a mixture of talking, cry and reassuring. I even shared a couple of my tales that had left me and some of the others in the same state.

He eventually fell asleep, one arm pressing me to him, too strong to remove; so pulling off my cape some how from our closely pressed bodies, I let myself drift off to sleep.


	4. Superboy

* * *

Superboy P.O.V

_Slowly moving hands caress me, running firm, flat hands over me, making me shiver. They run from my shoulders to my hips, thumbs nearing that ever so sensitive spot before moving down the inside of my thighs. I can feel my heart rate quicken, my body arching to the touch as it runs a gentle finger around the tender skin of my neck, the other one moving down to my nipple._

_My eyes are blindfolded._

_I can't see who's doing this, but I can now feel there soft lips kissing my cheek and moving to my mouth. It feels so good, as our tongues start to battle in our mouths, the soft kiss turning into something passionate and heavy._

_I can already tell the person doing this is male, not just from the size of there hands but also the way he's breathing. Not to mention I can feel his erecting rubbing against the side of my leg as he moves over me._

_But my mind is moving away from that as he starts kissing his way down my chest and stomach, I know I'm at least semi-hard now and I'm moaning as a hand moves down to my hips, getting closer and closer-

* * *

_

And I'm awake.

I hate dreams like that.

I know that every time I have that dream, it's the same guy.

And I can still feel those large hands on me, even as I know I'm awake but don't want to open my eyes. Not to mention there is something digging into my left buttock. Opening my eyes slowly can see I'm still in my room. But I'm not alone.

Eyes widening, I lift my head slightly and looked over my shoulder at the sleeping face of Robin. My first though was "_cute_" and he really was a sight for sore eyes when he's asleep, because he spends all his time stressed, and asleep he's so innocent. No wonder I keep dreaming about this guy. Second thought was, "_I wonder if that's just morning wood?_"

Shit.

Just what I need! An erotic dream, one of my best friends waking up with morning wood as he's wrapped around me; I still don't feel on top of the world after yesterday and waking up like this will not help the situation. His arm is round my waist, our legs are tangled together, and I'm surprised at how close he's managed to press himself into my back. Especially when we fell asleep with me wrapped round him.

Slipping my hand over his, I find that I can lift it a little bit without waking him if I try really hard to be gentle and not move him too fast too quickly. Holding my breath I manage to lift the whole arm off of my waist and I'm about to put it down on his waist when he stirs. I can tell he's waking up by his breathing, hurrying I put his arm down but carry on looking at him over my shoulder.

His expressions as he first wakes up and opens his eyes, he seems happy then it slowly turns to shock. There have been times when the team has been stuck somewhere and we've huddled together as we slept, then even when we comforted each other we never fell asleep together.

His eyes are widening as he takes in the situation. "Did… What happened yesterday?" He asks as he moves himself away from my back and rolls on to his front, hiding the obvious erection. I grinning I sit up and hugging my knees, hiding the slight bulge I know I've got; it's a mans curse, especially when you fall asleep with a cute guy next to you, and for those who don't know, I'm an equal opportunities dater, meaning that I like guys just as much as girls.

But as he asks I can feel myself blushing, "I was a bit upset yesterday after working with the league on the aftermath of the tsunami." I look down at my hands as I speak and the memories start to come back to life: the sights of floating bodies and rubbish, the screams mixed in with the sound of buildings crashing under the pressure.

Sighing deeply I can feel his hand on my arm and I look over at him, smiling.

"How do you feel today?" He asks, sitting up carefully and hugging only one knee, the other leg stretched out in front of him. I smirk and shake my head as I notice we didn't even take our boots off.

"I'm feeling better than when I first came in. Thank you Rob." I slip an arm round his shoulders and pull him against me gently. He doesn't refuse me, and leans against me, sighing.

"Well I'm not going to just leave you on your own when you come in looking like your world just ended. What type of friend would I be?" I can't see his face but he sounds almost embarrassed, I don't know why really, but it must be because he doesn't get thanked very often.

Smiling down at him, I lean down and kiss his lips before I even realize what I'm doing. I stop suddenly as he freezes, pulling away and moving back slightly, I look at his face hoping that he wasn't offended by it or something. But the look on his face is one that I've never seen before, not to mention he's starting to blush, then the expression changes to something I've never seen before as he lifts up his hand to his lips.

Not wanting to hang around for a shouting at, I fly from the bed backwards.

"LookRob,Isorry!Pleaseforgiveme!" I hurry out of the room flying through the living room, not even stopping at the kitchen for food.

Flying out the door, I decided to take the long way round to the long way round to Asia, taking time to stop on a tiny un-occupied island and banged my head against a rock for a couple of minuets before leaning against the rock and trying not to cry.

I hate crying. I hate seeming weak.

But I hate making mistakes as obvious as that.

I've cared for him for a while now, but does this mean I care more?

* * *

good? bad?


	5. Cassie

I just want everyone to know that my my Beta Reader is the best... why?

**BECAUSE SHE IS! **

_Psst! it's ReadrrrGrrrl _

* * *

**Cassie P.O.V.**

I'd gotten called out to the tsunami disaster just like every other able bodied superhero, and to say the least I was shocked beyond words, beyond thought. I was paired up with a newer and younger hero called Maggie; her powers were magnetism. It came in extremely helpful when we had to grab people out of the cars and buildings. I barely saw Impulse, who'd been paired up with Arrowette; she'd come out of retirement to help.

But in all honesty I tried not to think about it. I mean it just makes you feel so… mortal and vulnerable. Even a few superheros's got into trouble and had to be rescued or helped.

I shiver as I fly back to the headquarters –now called home since I moved out of my moms- even though I'm wrapped up in my jacket and it's not that cold for four o'clock in the morning, I feel myself shiver. Yeah, it's about time they sent me home for some sleep and food.

I know they have already sent home Superboy because he was in a bit of a state. He'd been working himself harder than Superman! I saw him a couple of times as we dropped people off to the higher grounds; the last time I saw him he'd been loaded up with children. I counted about five, I think.

Now I'm taking the toll for all the long, hard work. I can feel my muscles starting to ache and I'm tired as I fly into the cave and land, walking slowly over my room and falling on my bed. I heard two people talking and assumed that it must have been Robin and Superboy talking, probably playing games or something to chill out.

I didn't know or care right then, I just wanted to sleep.

And I did.

I've been awake about an hour and to say the least, things are strange.

I've just finished my breakfast and on my first cup of coffee and putting it simply, things are strange.

I was having breakfast earlier, and Superboy flew over me, spilling my cereal on the floor and my lap. But before I could even draw breath he was out of the cave door.

I was grumbling as I walked out and sat on the sofa a couple of minutes after, wearing clean shorts and with a fresh bowl of cereal, and saw Robin come out of his room.

Back to the here and now, it goes like this. We've been through a lot together, our group, nothing compared to Justice League, but we've all had our fair share of weird shit and trials. But seeing Robin as he came out of that room, he looked not only troubled but lost, and there was something else. I think it was amazement, I don't know, but to say the least, our fearless leader was looking like his world had just turned one eighty.

Strangely enough, so had my own.

He disappeared into the kitchen as I got up and walked over, peering in. He was making himself a cup of coffee and staring into space as the kettle boiled. It's so unlike him, he's usually got a report in his hand, or telling the kettle to hurry up because he's got something working on the computer.

But standing there staring at something interesting in the top corner of the room is something that Superboy would do, even Impulse. But Robin is the strong, silently determined type; he's the kind of guy that would make a marine want to go threw training again. It's so weird seeing him just standing there. I mean the kettle has even boiled and he's just staring at nothing, or at least nothing in particular.

I should be going, but I can't just leave him like this. Maybe the fact that he can't really help is getting to him?

"Robin?"

He jumps and turns around quickly, looking at me with wide eyed shock. It's strange because he looks seventeen as he spins round. The years he usually wears with his mask are lifted with his shock, and I can see what innocence Gotham has let him keep. But then the mask comes back down as he gathers himself together. It was only gone a couple of seconds, but it was amazing to see the change. But knowing Robin, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Are you okay Rob?"

"Wh-? Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing really, you just seem a bit spaced out is all."

"Oh… it's nothing. Don't worry yourself."

I gave him the look that every girl has; it's the 'your-talking-bull-so-stop-it-or-else'. He just shrugged it off—stupid bat training—moving completely into the kitchen as I tried again. "Come on Rob, I'd like to think you trust me enough to tell me what's bugging you. Please? Even if you tell me in the vaguest way, it might help you feel better." I said with a shrug, with my fingers crossed behind my back.

But he just poured his coffee and muttered something about bad dreams and that I should be getting back to work. Mumbling a few choice words and the line of "men are such idiots" and "why are they so stubborn?" I followed him to the main computer.

Leaning on the back of his chair I tried one more time, "Robin. Please tell me? I can tell something is bothering you; you spent the first half hour of the day wandering around as if you were half asleep. It's not like you."

Robin stopped reading his files and turned to look at me. "Honestly Cassie, there is nothing wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine. The only thing wrong is I'm a bit pissed about not being able to help with the disaster the same way you can. Now shouldn't you be going? There are still people that need finding and, according to Batman's report, they need more people to help with the hospitals and getting relatives back together. So please go?"

He was looking at me through the mask that covers his eyes. I don't even know what colour they are, but some how –and I'm guessing Nightwing taught him this trick- he's managing to give me the puppy dog look. Saying no and bothering him would be like kicking a puppy and throwing a kitten out the window.

Worst of all he knows it.

Sighing, I roll my eyes and turn around, arms crossed as I walk towards the main door. "Fine! But if your still pissed off about it tonight, I'm dragging you there and setting you to work just so you've got something other to do than…" pausing for a moment I wondered what it was he would be doing then shrugged again "than what ever it is Batman has you doing!"

Then I was gone, flying back half way round the world to help people I didn't even know how to talk to. But that's my job, really, and I know one thing for sure: I'm spending tonight with my mom. Seeing so many families getting ripped apart by something as innocent-seeming as nature makes you think more of your own family.

As I arrive at the scene of the disaster, I sigh and find Wonderwoman with her arms full of rescued grandmother.

"Good, your back, I need you to help over…."

I know Robin wouldn't trade it for the world, and neither would I.


	6. Robin

Robin P.O.V

I suppose it's sweet that Cassie is worried about me, and I guess I'm kind of touched that she noticed. Being teenagers, most of the group can be a bit self-centered when it comes to noticing things. I'm the same, but we do notice some things sometimes it seems.

Was I really that out of it?

But I do have my reasons.

This morning I was kissed.

By the last person I would have thought to ever kiss me.

But as well as that, I… I don't know how to admit it really. But I liked it.

I've never really though about relationships or romance too much and I guess that's kind of un-healthy for a teenager. Not to mention wanking isn't all that much fun, so being kissed for the first time in ages I'm almost jumping for a chance to have some more. Yet if I wanted to get laid there's loads of places I could go, Gotham is full of prostitutes and plan old Tim would be able to go up to any of them and pay for a good time with the small pile of money that I've got saved.

But getting laid isn't what I'm thinking about.

I'm thinking about the way one of my best friend's soft lips touched upon mine and sent a to my heart that was so fresh and different that I feel like I'm shaking off the cobwebs and taking a look around my life for the first time.

Speaking of looking around I should really stop staring at the computer consol and start using it, Batman will be thinking that I'm getting lazy and getting up late. But he's willing to give us space, so I hope he'll just accept I'm late to call him with out need of an excuse.

After tapping a few keys I'm listening to the ringing tone over the computer speakers, seeing black on the screen till Batman picks up.

But it turns out only Alfred is in the cave.

"Hello young master," his smooth English voice floats out the speakers as his calm face appeared on the screen. That's one thing about Alfred; he's the un-sung hero of the Bat clan and always reminds me of someone like Merlin out of the King Arthur tales, always there in the background just never really stepping forward to take control.

"Hi Alfred, where's Bruce? I was supposed to contact him ten minuets ago but got held up by breakfast."

"The master is in the Watch Tower holding a meeting with Superman and is to be joined by the rest of the league in an hour. He left instructions that you were to keep monitoring for crime and make sure that no one tries to take advantage of the disaster to commit any large crimes while the Leagues back is turned."

"Alright Alfred but even the Joker has enough heart in him to not attack while the worlds in shock, he likes the laughs."

"Yes Young master but there are other large criminals out there besides the Joker sir."

I gave him a dead pan look as I realized that I was getting a minor scolding for being so narrow minded about the bad guys the Clan has faced. "Sorry Alfred, I'm just a bit distracted at the moment is all, but I'll set the computers to scan and patrol at local areas every two hours."

Alfred nodded and wished me a pleasant day before closing his end of the link.

This did not look good.

All day.

Alone.

With nothing to do.

Except…

Try and figure out what this morning meant –if it meant anything- to Superboy and to myself. Would our relationship still be the same or would he want to flirt with me hoping I was interested? Or maybe he would avoid me completely, fearing painful rejection and humiliation?

Do we go back to just being friends and pretend nothing happened?

But even as I think this, while setting the computer up to scan, I feel something like pain coming into my chest. It's not a physical pain I don't think but, it's like feeling little needles wigging there way into my heart, threw my ribs and digging there way in to the delicate flesh of my heart.

Did it mean that I cared about him and my heart was trying to tell me something?

I shake my head to get rid of the stupid thoughts and to bring myself back to the present. What did it matter? You never know, Superboy might just hate me for my reaction of freezing there. He's never been rejected before, and we all act differently.

I doubt he'll be like that, he's still human underall that ego just like I am.

Turning around, I start to walk to the garage, towards my bike and my only thoughts are, I hope the fool doesn't do anything stupid to get himself hurt.


	7. Arrowette

Arrowette P.O.V

It was strange putting the costume back on again, putting on the mask and holding the bow. We've gotten some of my confidence back since that thing that happened, it wasn't years ago yet, but a good couple of months and we are starting to get the itch to do something useful again and every time we mention it Mother says we should join a club.

But we're here helping people now and we haven't felt this good in weeks.

Grinning, we spot Superboy landing next to us and putting down the large stack of crates he was carrying. I wonder if he still likes us, we nearly had something going on you know, but he might have found another girl since then.

"Hi SB." Giving him our best smile and he looks at us like he's only just realized we're standing here and is trying to figure out who we am. That's a great start, but then his blue eyes clear and he smiles a bit, "oh hay Arrowette. Sorry bout that, I've gotta million an one things ta remember today took me a minuet." He grins and walks over, leaning against the tree we're resting under.

"How have you been? It's been a while," he stands next to us and wipes the sweat off his face with his hand while we stand here and admire him. He'd left his jacket back at the main camp sitting on top of the largest tent pole like a flag, so he was standing here in his skin tight costume. "I'm good, you know you look tired you should take a break for a minuet, I've got some water if you'd like some?"

He looks down at us and we can't tell what he's thinking, those beautiful blue eyes are different compared to the last time we looked into them. But now he's smirking and leaning down "I'd love some water. Say, you want to be my partner for the rest of the day?"

He likes us! He must do!


	8. Superboy

Superboy P.O.V

What am I doing?

I'm not even interested in girls yet here I am sitting with Arrowette as she flirts with me all over again.

I've been thinking about Robin all day and… Well I think I care about him. I've been dreaming about him for ages, I spent most of my time with him. Let's not forget that he's not exactly bad looking either! I mean, as I was looking down at him this morning he was nothing but beautiful behind that mask.

His lips were so soft, and we're always there for each other.

I care deeply about him, maybe enough for it to be called love, so why am I doing this here?

Because he's straight.

Because I don't want to be ignored and left alone in pain as I try and sort my heart out. And here is someone who will at least not hate me if I kiss her on impulse.

But what about if he does-

"Superboy?"

Turning from my thoughts I look down at the blond girl sitting next to me and wonder what she was talking about for a minuet. "Yes sorry. My mind wondered for a minuet. What were you saying?"

She pouted and looked up at me, before grinning again. "I was just wandering if you have a special person?"

"Oh… err… No."

"Are you okay Kon?"

"Yeah, just this pain in my chest for a minuet; it's nothing, probably heart burn from stress. You want we should get back?"

"Sure!"

What am I doing?


	9. Robin

Robin P.O.V

I can't believe him.

I've spent most of the day thinking about what happened, and I know a simple kiss isn't much but I wanted to talk to him. I care about him, I know that much. How much I care? Well, I think my feelings would grow stronger if I knew he was interested, but if he was just gearing to get laid I'd of beat the crap outta him.

But when he came in carrying Arrowette and laughing, I froze with the words half formed on my lips. Then he looked over and made my face neutral, nodding at Arrowette; "it's good to see you again! How have you been?" I said with a smirk to her.

"I'm thinking of coming back and joining Young Justice for a while, would you let me join again?" She asked looking up at me nervously. I must have grown in a while, we were always the same height, I muse as I look down at her.

I'm still numb because he's got his hands all over her waist and arms, and they keep laughing. I want to go punch something.

"Well we'll wait till Cassie and Imp come back so we can all decide together. I was just going to the training room, excuse me."

"Sure, later Rob."

Bitch.


	10. Impulse

Impulse P.O.V

I tell ya, spend a few days in the speed force training and you miss everything! There was a tsunami, loads of people are dead and need help, but that was last week. We got sent home to keep an eye on normal crime while the league try and get aid to the victims and survivors.

Not to mention Arrowette is back in the mask and back in the YJ!

But after all that, I just want to describe the situation that I can see in the cave right now. Cissie and Cassie are doing something girly that involves reading magazines and talking to each other, Superboy is trying to look like he's watching TV but he's really staring into space and Robin is right now out in Gotham getting his motorbike fixed.

And I am sitting here, eating a bowl of tuna mixed with salad cream, sweet corn, copped up mushrooms and cucumber while reading a magazine full of game reviews. I know I'm fast and no one seems to think that I stop to think much, or think much at all really, but that's mainly because for a while I was so innocent to everything tat was going on around me. But the gang has been together for over a year now and I've really grown up since then.

Well I think so, but I still find the word Poop funny.

My training with Max in the speed force has helped me to learn to slow down and enjoy life because the faster you are, the more you miss. So sitting here, looking like I'm reading I hear Robin come back.

That's another thing to; there's been such tension in the group for a couple of days now. I'm not staying out of it like Cassie would like to think she is, but I'm not getting as involved as Cissie is. I'm just watching.

Something happened between Robin and Superboy that has set them both on edge with each other because they are so dead with each other. They talk to each other, and they hang out with everyone just like before; but it's when Cissie starts to flirt with Kon, Rob seems to just freeze up or make an excuse and leave.

Even now they don't look at each other.

"Rob! Your back, did you have fun at the bat cave?" I call, not bothering to get up from my seat. It takes forever to get comfortable in these things, and I ain't planning on going anywhere for another half an hour. He looks up and smiles at me, taking one look at the back of Kon's head before moving over to me.

"It was the same old thing, Bats trying to prove that I've been slacking off while Nightwing try's to make bad jokes. I'm just glad that Batgirl doesn't speak or I'd go crazy!" He said with a laugh, I grin up at him then an idea comes.

"Say Rob, how'd you like to go out on a guy's night out?" I ask, looking up at him I can see the emotions crossing his face. Thoughtfulness, followed by the old favorite mature look; where he probably thinks up reasons not to go and then surprisingly the relaxed expression, taking me completely by surprise.

"Sure, why not? We haven't been out in ages and it'll be good to get out. Any plans where to go?"

My grin grows and I start telling him about a band that is having a gig in Manchester, England. He seems eager and as he walks off to the kitchen to grab something to eat, I go over to the zoned out Superboy and shout boo.

The following events involve much confusion of him yelling, me running then be cornered and offering my proposition. It seems neither of them thought that when I said 'guys night out' I mean not just me and them, and they call me stupid. Yet the minuet he agrees I give him a cheesy grin, a V sign and took the seat he just jumped out of.

When Robin came back in twenty minuets laterwith a bowl of Spaghetti Bolognaise he had to shout to be heard over the noise we were making over what was going to be on TV. It seemed Cassie and Cissie wanted to watch achic flick.

Great, it seems you never get to watch the music channels where you want to.

"People, why don't we just watch a movie?" Rob says as hetakes the remote out of the outstretched hand of Cissie -who was keeping me from grabbing itby pushing me back with her leg-and sitting down on the other sofa.

Don't you just hate peace makers some times? I had Cassie pinned down by the hipsand I don't get to do that very often, she might guess that I like her, and as everyone started moving she was giving me a funny look till I realized I had to stop sitting on her. Jumping off I blushed and helped her up.

So now were all sitting round, watching some Anime movie thing on tv and I have to try and remember if there really **is** a band playing in Manchester... But I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. For now, I'm going to try and watch tv and pretend that... Arrowette isn't trying to kiss Kon, Kon doesn't look like he wants to sit on next to Robin, who isn't trying to ignoring us alland watching tv.

Meanwhile Cassie looks as fed up as I am by it all.


	11. Impulse: Part2

Impulse P.O.V

Okay. So I got them out the cave. I've got them both with me. Away from Cissie. I explained it to Cassie before I left and she sympathized with me.

"Do you feel like there's some tension between those three?" I asked as I look threw the fridge. Cassie had just walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on when I asked and she looked up shocked. "What? You didn't think I'd notice? I'm not stupid you know."

She blushed, "sorry Imp. Just you never seem to notice things thats all, sorry." I smiled and she relaxed, "but I do know what you mean. What do you think happened between them?" I shrugged a reply, "I donna know, but it must have been something big or else Rob would be giving us another one of those 'Team Talks'." We shared eye contact and shuddered.

Sitting in my chair, with my feet on the table and leaning back so far I was almost horizontal, I let my head flop back and looked at the world upside down as Cassie made herself some tea. I was resting a large sandwich on my stomach that I'd made ina couple of seconds, and was thinking about something as I ate.

"Imp what are you doing? You'll chock you know."

I snorted at Cassies comment and finished off the one half before I began to talk. "Cassie..." I said, drawing out her name.

"Yeeeess?" She said copying my action.

"Well you know that girls always got to the bathroom together, well I wandered if you guys- er girls I mean, talk about stuff when your in the bathroom together." She's looking at me funny, crap! "Well it's just that only one of you has gotta pee and the other one sin't going to use a toilet stall up when there might be a quew and all.. so.. err... ! Stop laughing!"

I finish off my sandwich while looking at the front of the fridge, upside down and blushing. When shes finally done, I raise an eyebrow and she smiles at me sweetly. Swolling hard I smile back, "so?"

"Yes, we talk in thebathroom. I feel like I'm betraying some pathetic girl club when I tell you an all, but who cares. Why, you want me to try and wiggle some information outta her? See whats going on between the three?" I smile and her and have to almost pinch myself to stop myself from going over there and kissing her.

"Your so sweet Imp," she says off handidly and we look at each other, blushing at the eye contact before looking away. "I-I mean, to care so much about the boys an all. But... I-I'll do that. I mean talk to Cissie... for you." We look at each other again and blushing, move towards the door.

We bump into each other as we go to leave and I move aside, letting her go first with a small, shy smile on my lips. She's blushing, I can see her blushing! Does that mean she likes me too, or can't think of a nice way out of this dodgy situation, I hold back a sigh as I leave to go look for a concert, an Imp can dream huh?

* * *

Footnote: My computer is used by 9 people, and eventually died due to abuse and virus overloads and too many fire walls and god knows what... but I'm now updating from my local libeary. Sorry... cries quietly


	12. Cassie again

Cassie P.O.V

It's the next day and I'm lying in Imps room and staring at the ceiling in shock as he lies next to me. Thinking back over last night, only a couple of words can cover what happened, but loads of words are needed to explain **why**.

Firstly, we ended up goign to something called the Download Festival. It was in England and I tell you, for tea swilling, stiff-upper-lip-having people, they know to rock. But I think theres something about festivals that means there goign to be choas. It sort of went in this order;

1- Turn up,get good spot.

2- Go to bathroom with Arrowette.

3- Leave her locked in the bathroom at the other end of the concert.

4- Ditch Kon and Rob, leaving them together. Leaving me with Imp.

5- Have tones of fun after that.

6- Wake up in Imp's bed?

Well number one went as explained, we turned up while all the little newbie bands were warming the stage up and we grabbed a good spot while Imp went and grabbed snacks, some comfy seats from somewhere and alchol. The second point on my mini list, has got to be one of the worst ones around!

That girl snapped long ago and no matter what anyone says, she is no way near, better! Heres our conversation;

"Oh my god, how long was that que!" She says giggling, as she locks the door behind her. Leaning against the sink, I look at myself in the cracked mirror of this stinking little porta-loo and pull an expression that would normally make people stop and stare. Taking a deep, silent breath I smile at myself in a big fake way and turn around to look at the graffited door.

"I know, I'm glad you thought for me to fly us over to this end of the feild. No que and the boys are holding our spot!" If she can't hear the 'fake' in my voice theres something more wrong with her than I thought.

She giggles as I say 'the boys' and I try to ignore the sound of her peeing. "You know, you are Imp could really hit if off together. You seem to really like him!" I freeze as she talks and I'm glad shes not infront of me or it would be a dead give away as to how much I might like him. I don't know how much myself, but I don't want some crazy blond girl to know.

"We mean, you could end up like us and Superboy, we're so happy together. We didn't realise... we mean, that we never though he loved us this much, but he's always there when we hug him and he takes us to the cinema. Admitted he does fall asleep and mutter about Robin, but we're guessing thats because Robins so jelouse right now." She's talking none stop! Wait-!

"Why do you think Rob is jelouse?" I'm gonna kiss Imp if this works...

"Well he's clearly jelouse of Kon, because he's in love with me. We mean ever since we returened, Rob's been giving us these dirty looks like we've betrayed him or something-"

'She's prattling on, but the lightbulbs are comign on in my head! Rob and Kon! They're not fight over her! Gods...' Then I realise I can see myself smiling in the mirror opposite myself and but I don't relax. Something must have happened between those two that made them question weither or not they were just friends, but then Cissie turns up and throws anyhting they might of had into the seven winds; but at the same time, giving Kon somewhere to hide.

Lifting my feet off of the ground and making sure she's still talking to herself -she kept talking about herself like theres two of her, creepy- and I carfully brake the lock on the door so she doesn't notice and can't get out. Then keeping as quiet as possible, I leave.

Or well, I left her. I don't know if she made it out or not, but I flew as fast as I could over to were the boys were waiting for us to return...


	13. Robins thoughts

Robin P.O.V.

Imp took us to the Glasonbury fesitval, it's one of the biggest events in England. So big it doesn't even need publicity! The tickets have been sold out for months, Bats asked me to take a peek at the statsjust in case a bad guy planned anything to happen. IT looked quiet and clean.

Now that I'm here, I really should re-consider that judgement. It seems that England had been in hte middle of a heatwave and in England that means that, eventually there will be one hell of a thunderstorm somewhere! And it was here. It had already happened and no one was hurt but a couple of feilds of tents were underwater, there entire thing was one big mud puddle. It rocked thought, because the British know how to have fun, what ever the weather!

Even Kon was enjoying the atmostphere, he went in to the most pit a couple of times, crowd surfed on the bored that they put out and as I watched I felt my heart squeezing and growing at the same time. I now know how much I care about him, after spending a couple of days watching those two being all couply, I really wish it was me being there with him and not that stupid loony bitch. When he returns, I open my eyes from dozing and look straight into his, and his beautiful blue eyes make my heart stop and my world spin as I get lost in them for a moment.

But he's frozen too.

Is he spooked that I'm staring at him, or is he just shocked that I'm so relaxed? I never get to relax with the group and when I have in the past, I know it's made one or two of them stop and ask whats wrong with me. Typical.

But when he sits besides me, my heart starts to race and I sit myself up a bit more and I gather my courage and begin "Look, Kon-"But at that moment, the Goddess of thundering teenage emotion comes down and stands before us, hands on hips, chest out and giving us both a look that tells us she knows something iswrong and itgoing to put it straight.

For the first time in days, me and Kon are back to the way we used to be and share a look before looking at her. Standing up in unision I feel like a small child about to be told off, and she moves forwards, putting a hand on my shoulder and Kons. It takes a lot of guts to stop myself flinching right now.

"Boys, I've got to havea talk with the two of you." Her voice sends ice down my back and I can sense Kon tensing up next to me too. "You see, I know a secret of yours..."


	14. Superboy makes a move

Superboy P.O.V

I won't go on about where I am or why I'm here. I want to start with what happened yesterday...

Well Imp had managed to find us a concert to go to, and I only agreed because I thought it was one of his impulsive things, I meanlike trying to made an ice cream sundea that was twelve layers high. That didn't go so well and I thought he'd never be able to get it together enough for us to all go. But anyway, we took the super cycle over to England for this rocking festival, and it really did, kick some giant ass!

So many bands, so many people, all moving together with the music in the mosh pit!

But anyway, we had a good spot a little ways away for when moshing got a bit annoying; so I've just come back to see that the girls are gone and it's just Robin and Imp there. Imp is drinking his way threw a large bottle of something local called NewCastleBrown1, and theres a few dozen bottles around him, but he's loving it so I just shrug and look over at Robin.

And it happens, my stomach flips and my heart starts to beat faster all because I'm looking at him and he's looking me right in the eye. He's laying there leaning against the tree were sitting under, cape all crumpled around him, arms behind his head, his toned and perfect body just lying there relaxing in the midday sun. All of this happens in moments, not seconds and threw it all I have to tell myself to remember to breath, to shut my mouth and to not tense up. Anywhere!

I land at last and take a step towards walking over to him, it's now or never. I'm going to tell him, while that crazy nut isn't anywhere near me and... then what? Walk up to him and tell him what excatly? That you didn't mean to kiss him and that I do really like him. Then what? He's going to squeal that he feels the same and fall into your arms and you'd fly off in to the sunset together? Wake up Kon, that'd never happen and to be honest, you don't want it to happen. You'd rather watch thedark angel from a distance then confesse to him and risk loosing him more.

Taking another step I sit down next to him and lean against the tree, but remain silent. I can feel him looking at me, but I continue to look out at the bouncing mass of british people in the sun. "Look, Kon-" he begins but right then Cassie flys back and lands infront of us, giving us a look mixed with thunder and smug knowing-ness. I'm worried.

1- New Castle Brown is a real Ale and is very popular at the Inn where I work, aka The All Nations Inn. If your ever in my area or England, look me up.


	15. Joint

Cassie P.O.V

It's now or never! I have to force these two to at least make friends again!

Superboy P.O.V

Oh my god! Who told her? Rob wouldn't meantion anything, we only confide things like that with each other. God, I think I love him.

Robin P.O.V

Please don't let this ruin my life...


	16. Wonder Girl

Cassie P.O.V

I finished whispering to them, and turned to Imp and counted the number of bottles he had around him. He smiled up at me, "It has not effect you see because I'm a speedester, but it tastes great!" I shake me head and we move away from the shell shocked pair with him.

"What did you way to those two? Did you find out what was wrong?" He asks as he we move back in to the crowd.

"Just that I knew what had happened, and that if they didn't sit and talk to each other about it, I'd do something really horrible to each of them." I can't stop smiling as we move threw the crowd and he's grinning besides me. I slip my hand in his and I can feel him intertertwining our fingers.

"Like what? I mean what could you threaten those two with!" He seems in wonder by the fact. I grin more and squeeze his hand gently.

"I didn't say much, just mentioned being tied to beds and leaving them there with Arrowette and Nightwing in the room. All naked of course." Several people around us give us funny looks as we crack up laughing.

The rest of the day is a mixture of fun, making out and laughter...


	17. Superboy's Final

Superboy P.O.V

We look at each other from across the meter distance between us but it seems like a gulf. "Look-" We begin at the same time and stop, then smile sheepishly. Sighing, I sit down and he joins me.

Silence. (Well as much silence can be had while theres a rock fest going on in the background)

It's not an awkward one for once, it's mildly relaxed because we both know that Cassie wasn't lying and that we've always been able to talk to the other person about anything!

"I'll go first." I say in the end, breaking the atmosphere. "Robin. I'm sorry I kissed you, but I care deeply about you and for a while now I've been having these strange dreams, the other morning I realised they were about you. And...And when you froze, you gave me this look I've never seen on your face before. It worried me. I don't want ot loose you as a friend." I can't look him in the eye as I speak, hell I can't even look at his shoes as I talk and look at my hands.

Robin doesn't say anything as he thinks it over. Looking up I realise that he's now right in front of me and his face in mere inches away. "I'm sorry I froze, but I've never been kissed like that before and I realised that all I wanted to do was talk to you about it. I care about you too, but I didn't want to start loving you if you just wanted to get laid or were just trying to be friendly."

Breath! Remember!

"Then when you came home with Cissie, I was so wrapped up in hating her and missing you I didn't realise that I had fallen in love with you and I couldn't stop it because it'd already happened. I hoped I could control it, but I was wrong." He pauses for a moment. "So Kon, do you love me?"

I'm frozen, quick move before he desides you don't like him. And as Robin was beginning to turn away, I dart forwards and grab hold of him, pinning him to my chest and kissing him. It lasts for years it feels like. Seconds. Moments. Hours. Who cares, all I know is I have this dark angel of Gothem in my arms and no blonde loony is taking him away from me.


	18. Robin!

Arrowette P.O.V

After that mean girl locked us in the toilet, we managed to escape but it was difficult.We had to wiggle out of a little window and that mean we had to stand on the toilet, and it wouldn't flush, so when we fell we landed in th toilet. We hates that stupid Wonder Girl. It's all her fault, and now we have to get across this big muddy feild and Kon isn't going to like us muddy!

We wore our extra specail suit today and he didn't even notice! The skirts smaller, the tops tigher and our mask is more glittery. Mummy made it for us when we were to have photos taken and all that, but we never got to use it. But now we're wearing it for him and he's too busy looking at Robin!

We're gonna get them both! We hate them!

But as the demented girl topped the hill and saw the couple still sharing a wonderful moment she froze and promptly lost her footing, causing her to fall down the hill due to slippy mud. When she woke up the next day it was to see the whole of Young Justice looking down at her, "You think she'll be okay?" Whispered Cassie, looking up and at Robin.

"No idea, that mosh pit was pretty bad and we only found her an hour after remember." They were speaking in hushed tones and Cissie realised she couldn't move. "It's okay anyway, she'll be safe and sound in the hospital. The doctors thinkshe might be paralized from the neck down..." They all shrugged as a group and turned to leave. Kon stopped and looked back, winking. "Bye loony..."


	19. The whole story together

P.O.V Superboy.

I felt my throat tighten as I looked down at the scene below me, eyes filling with tears as I heard the screams of help in many languages. I was Superboy, and still as I hovered here, I felt frozen in fear and emotion. It was not enough to be more than human; I could not do enough to save everyone.

People were holding on to anything that wouldn't float away; there were buses that had been loaded with people, that were now underwater and floating on their sides. Homes that had once been lived in were now only roofs; bodies of people, men, women and children, floated by as I looked at the struggling living. Something inside me broke and I moved into action, feeling nothing as I grabbing the living from the roofs of their homes and lifted the bus loads of dead out of the water, clearing the debris.

There had been an earthquake under the Indian Ocean an hour ago and the tsunami that had struck after had been a catastrophe. The water was dark with mud and choked with floating wood, bodies and broken houses, and there were people struggling in the waters. It was my job to pull them out of it and save them, and I could not do enough.

Over the next few hours, spent helping the Justice league with this disaster; I think I was running on auto pilot.

I've seen disasters.

Everyone who's a super hero has.

It's in the job description.

But this was the worse I had ever seen. I can't mention how much it's affecting me or Superman won't let me help the league during the next disaster. The pressure is always there to be perfect, inhumanly so, and I'm not, yet somehow I have to be.

The worse incident was when I flew threw a roof and found a family about to be swamped, only the thick glass held back the water by some slight miracle; and the mother screamed at me to save her children. There were eight of them and some how they all managed to grab hold of me, except for the oldest. I shouted for them to grab on but they refused, seeing the way I was struggling already.

The child and his mother smiled and backed away as I flew through the hole in the ceiling and it was only seconds after I flew into the hot air that I heard the glass finally break. The thing that had broken inside me snapped more and the splinters where hurting me; hurting as I put the children down at the hospital and told one of the nurses what happened. One of the children grabbed my leather sleeve and tugged it, "It's okay. Big sister and mommy kept us safe till you arrived. It wasn't your fault." She said to me, concern in her eyes.

Gritting my teeth I nodded and flew off to save as many others as possible.

* * *

P.O.V Robin 

Batman had me hacking into computer systems to leak small amounts of money. Many of the multi-millionaires that wouldn't cough up when Bruce Wayne asked them to would find themselves short a couple of thousand pounds.

Or more.

It would all be anonymously donated to help the orphans and newly homeless people that would undoubtedly need it.

Batman and Robin weren't needed, not even Nightwing, Batgirl or Oracle, so Batman had us pinching tiny amounts of money from different people and companies. I swear he only had us doing this so that Superman would be annoyed at him and they'd have make up sex.

Sicko.

The fact that we couldn't do more than borrow large amounts of money from rich people was digging in to me a bit. One thing that was heavily popular in the Bat Clan was, hating the feeling of frustration when they couldn't help. I knew Superboy was out there helping, probably rescuing loads of good looking holiday girls.

I'd been finished a while and my fingers were feeling better after the speed typing, but it was then that Superboy flew in. I only glanced up and looked back at my book before freezing and looking back up quickly. Now Young Justice has been going about a year now. Yeah we split up so other people could do the things they wanted to or needed to, like Imp having to join Flash in some big universal thing, and Arrowette going to counseling with her mom.

And I've known Superboy for longer than Young Justice has been together so I know him better than the others, but you didn't have to be a genius to see something was troubling him. The fact that he was flying only a few feet off the floor and his shoulders were so slumped, I'm surprised his jacket hadn't slipped off them yet.

But it wasn't just that; the look on his face was one that I'd seen sometimes on my own or on the others of the Bat clan when things got really bad. It was a look of utter hopelessness, the expression that is seen on the faces of those that have been through hard times, but nothing compared to what they have to do then: take a trip through hell and back.

He carried on to his room, completely ignoring me and I was more grateful than I thought I could be, that Impulse was gone and so were the girls. None of them would have been any use, being loud and annoying they would have just made him more depressed. They had never experienced the horrors I had; they would not understand, they were all good fighters and some of them were even smart when needed to be. But you needed to have seen things that would give you nightmares to understand.

"Superboy?" I called out.

There was no answer from him as I slipped my head round the corner of his door. He was sitting on his bed and leaning on the wall, his legs curled up against his chest with his arms around them. If any of the others were here he would have been angry and gone ballistic at them, shouting that nothing was wrong and burying what _was_ wrong. If that happened it would take me months to get it to the surface again; it would be terrible for him to buy pain of this magnitude.

Last time something like this had happened it wasn't as bad as this horror. Last time the problem had been he'd been dealing with someone that had abducted and abused young children. He'd been the one that had first burst in on the scene, and he'd buried it so deep that it only appeared in his nightmares.

This time I was going to try and help while the situation was still fresh.

Moving up to him I kneeled on the bed in front of him, leaning down and looking into his blank eyes. I took my gloves off and used my finger to lift his chin up so that he was looking me in the face; that was all that it took as I watched his eyes fill up with tears and he launched himself at me.

Seconds later he was leaning on my lap, crying his eyes out. He appeared tough, maintained a façade of uncaring-ness, but being a superhero can wear down the most persistent of people sometimes, and Kon-El was no different. He appeared tough, and he was, no question, but sometimes he needed a chance to cry and not feel ashamed when someone comforted him.

* * *

Robin P.O.V 

I sat there, my calloused fingers running threw his shiny black hair, caressing the back of his neck as he cried. I didn't want to say anything, and waited for him to start speaking; it was the best way really. It showed that he was ready to speak about it. That was one of the few things that I had actually learned from Nightwing.

During one of our cases, there was a copycat serial killer on the loose. He was imitating Jack the Ripper. Except he wasn't limiting himself to just prostitutes; he was kidnapping any women he could get hold of. It got to me when he abducted the single mother of four. Her name was Mary. Mary Wise.

It was thanks to her that he was caught. Before Mary, Jack the Ripper had only abducted single women, or those with a boyfriend. Her now-orphaned children told the police that she always left work at a certain time, shopped and came home. The killer picked the wrong day, and he was caught. Bits of her body were never found and I had been the one to find her body first.

Nightwing found me training in the Bat cave later that night. As he'd approached I'd collapsed in tears.

"Rob." Superboy began croakily, pulling me out of my memories. "Rob." He repeated as he managed to sit up, looking very much his young age as he wiped away his tears. "It was horrible Rob. There were so many people calling for help, and-and I couldn't help them all! I-I… Rob, the entire Justice League was there and I felt like they were all expecting me to-to do it all so easily."

I slipped an arm round his shoulders and pulled him against me, leaning his head on my shoulder as his pain slipped out. It reminded me of No Mans Land. I wasn't there, but I wished to be so badly to help; but like earlier today I was told no, and had to try and help him in other ways. But it must have been harder for someone with the power and strength to be able to do it and the standards that made it feel like failing even when he was wasn't.

"The League was doing it all so easily, even the one's that aren't full-time members, like Green Arrow! And I seemed to be the only about to fall apart because of it. They sent me home to rest along with a few others, and they want me back again tomorrow after I've slept. But I-I-I just don't feel like I can!" The tears welled up again and it was all I could do to remember we were on a bed before he was lying on me again. This time on my chest, his muscular form holding my thin frame to the bed.

One arm wrapped around his waist the other rubbing his back we lay like this for nearly an hour, a mixture of talking, cry and reassuring. I even shared a couple of my tales that had left me and some of the others in the same state.

He eventually fell asleep, one arm pressing me to him, too strong to remove; so pulling off my cape some how from our closely pressed bodies, I let myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Superboy P.O.V 

_Slowly moving hands caress me, running firm, flat hands over me, making me shiver. They run from my shoulders to my hips, thumbs nearing that ever so sensitive spot before moving down the inside of my thighs. I can feel my heart rate quicken, my body arching to the touch as it runs a gentle finger around the tender skin of my neck, the other one moving down to my nipple._

_My eyes are blindfolded._

_I can't see who's doing this, but I can now feel there soft lips kissing my cheek and moving to my mouth. It feels so good, as our tongues start to battle in our mouths, the soft kiss turning into something passionate and heavy._

_I can already tell the person doing this is male, not just from the size of there hands but also the way he's breathing. Not to mention I can feel his erecting rubbing against the side of my leg as he moves over me._

_But my mind is moving away from that as he starts kissing his way down my chest and stomach, I know I'm at least semi-hard now and I'm moaning as a hand moves down to my hips, getting closer and closer-_

And I'm awake.

I hate dreams like that.

I know that every time I have that dream, it's the same guy.

And I can still feel those large hands on me, even as I know I'm awake but don't want to open my eyes. Not to mention there is something digging into my left buttock. Opening my eyes slowly can see I'm still in my room. But I'm not alone.

Eyes widening, I lift my head slightly and looked over my shoulder at the sleeping face of Robin. My first though was "_cute_" and he really was a sight for sore eyes when he's asleep, because he spends all his time stressed, and asleep he's so innocent. No wonder I keep dreaming about this guy. Second thought was, "_I wonder if that's just morning wood?_"

Shit.

Just what I need! An erotic dream, one of my best friends waking up with morning wood as he's wrapped around me; I still don't feel on top of the world after yesterday and waking up like this will not help the situation. His arm is round my waist, our legs are tangled together, and I'm surprised at how close he's managed to press himself into my back. Especially when we fell asleep with me wrapped round him.

Slipping my hand over his, I find that I can lift it a little bit without waking him if I try really hard to be gentle and not move him too fast too quickly. Holding my breath I manage to lift the whole arm off of my waist and I'm about to put it down on his waist when he stirs. I can tell he's waking up by his breathing, hurrying I put his arm down but carry on looking at him over my shoulder.

His expressions as he first wakes up and opens his eyes, he seems happy then it slowly turns to shock. There have been times when the team has been stuck somewhere and we've huddled together as we slept, then even when we comforted each other we never fell asleep together.

His eyes are widening as he takes in the situation. "Did… What happened yesterday?" He asks as he moves himself away from my back and rolls on to his front, hiding the obvious erection. I grinning I sit up and hugging my knees, hiding the slight bulge I know I've got; it's a mans curse, especially when you fall asleep with a cute guy next to you, and for those who don't know, I'm an equal opportunities dater, meaning that I like guys just as much as girls.

But as he asks I can feel myself blushing, "I was a bit upset yesterday after working with the league on the aftermath of the tsunami." I look down at my hands as I speak and the memories start to come back to life: the sights of floating bodies and rubbish, the screams mixed in with the sound of buildings crashing under the pressure.

Sighing deeply I can feel his hand on my arm and I look over at him, smiling.

"How do you feel today?" He asks, sitting up carefully and hugging only one knee, the other leg stretched out in front of him. I smirk and shake my head as I notice we didn't even take our boots off.

"I'm feeling better than when I first came in. Thank you Rob." I slip an arm round his shoulders and pull him against me gently. He doesn't refuse me, and leans against me, sighing.

"Well I'm not going to just leave you on your own when you come in looking like your world just ended. What type of friend would I be?" I can't see his face but he sounds almost embarrassed, I don't know why really, but it must be because he doesn't get thanked very often.

Smiling down at him, I lean down and kiss his lips before I even realize what I'm doing. I stop suddenly as he freezes, pulling away and moving back slightly, I look at his face hoping that he wasn't offended by it or something. But the look on his face is one that I've never seen before, not to mention he's starting to blush, then the expression changes to something I've never seen before as he lifts up his hand to his lips.

Not wanting to hang around for a shouting at, I fly from the bed backwards.

"LookRob,Isorry!Pleaseforgiveme!" I hurry out of the room flying through the living room, not even stopping at the kitchen for food.

Flying out the door, I decided to take the long way round to the long way round to Asia, taking time to stop on a tiny un-occupied island and banged my head against a rock for a couple of minuets before leaning against the rock and trying not to cry.

I hate crying. I hate seeming weak.

But I hate making mistakes as obvious as that.

I've cared for him for a while now, but does this mean I care more?

* * *

Cassie P.O.V. 

I'd gotten called out to the tsunami disaster just like every other able bodied superhero, and to say the least I was shocked beyond words, beyond thought. I was paired up with a newer and younger hero called Maggie; her powers were magnetism. It came in extremely helpful when we had to grab people out of the cars and buildings. I barely saw Impulse, who'd been paired up with Arrowette; she'd come out of retirement to help.

But in all honesty I tried not to think about it. I mean it just makes you feel so… mortal and vulnerable. Even a few superheros's got into trouble and had to be rescued or helped.

I shiver as I fly back to the headquarters –now called home since I moved out of my moms- even though I'm wrapped up in my jacket and it's not that cold for four o'clock in the morning, I feel myself shiver. Yeah, it's about time they sent me home for some sleep and food.

I know they have already sent home Superboy because he was in a bit of a state. He'd been working himself harder than Superman! I saw him a couple of times as we dropped people off to the higher grounds; the last time I saw him he'd been loaded up with children. I counted about five, I think.

Now I'm taking the toll for all the long, hard work. I can feel my muscles starting to ache and I'm tired as I fly into the cave and land, walking slowly over my room and falling on my bed. I heard two people talking and assumed that it must have been Robin and Superboy talking, probably playing games or something to chill out.

I didn't know or care right then, I just wanted to sleep.

And I did.

I've been awake about an hour and to say the least, things are strange.

I've just finished my breakfast and on my first cup of coffee and putting it simply, things are strange.

I was having breakfast earlier, and Superboy flew over me, spilling my cereal on the floor and my lap. But before I could even draw breath he was out of the cave door.

I was grumbling as I walked out and sat on the sofa a couple of minutes after, wearing clean shorts and with a fresh bowl of cereal, and saw Robin come out of his room.

Back to the here and now, it goes like this. We've been through a lot together, our group, nothing compared to Justice League, but we've all had our fair share of weird shit and trials. But seeing Robin as he came out of that room, he looked not only troubled but lost, and there was something else. I think it was amazement, I don't know, but to say the least, our fearless leader was looking like his world had just turned one eighty.

Strangely enough, so had my own.

He disappeared into the kitchen as I got up and walked over, peering in. He was making himself a cup of coffee and staring into space as the kettle boiled. It's so unlike him, he's usually got a report in his hand, or telling the kettle to hurry up because he's got something working on the computer.

But standing there staring at something interesting in the top corner of the room is something that Superboy would do, even Impulse. But Robin is the strong, silently determined type; he's the kind of guy that would make a marine want to go threw training again. It's so weird seeing him just standing there. I mean the kettle has even boiled and he's just staring at nothing, or at least nothing in particular.

I should be going, but I can't just leave him like this. Maybe the fact that he can't really help is getting to him?

"Robin?"

He jumps and turns around quickly, looking at me with wide eyed shock. It's strange because he looks seventeen as he spins round. The years he usually wears with his mask are lifted with his shock, and I can see what innocence Gotham has let him keep. But then the mask comes back down as he gathers himself together. It was only gone a couple of seconds, but it was amazing to see the change. But knowing Robin, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Are you okay Rob?"

"Wh-? Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing really, you just seem a bit spaced out is all."

"Oh… it's nothing. Don't worry yourself."

I gave him the look that every girl has; it's the 'your-talking-bull-so-stop-it-or-else'. He just shrugged it off—stupid bat training—moving completely into the kitchen as I tried again. "Come on Rob, I'd like to think you trust me enough to tell me what's bugging you. Please? Even if you tell me in the vaguest way, it might help you feel better." I said with a shrug, with my fingers crossed behind my back.

But he just poured his coffee and muttered something about bad dreams and that I should be getting back to work. Mumbling a few choice words and the line of "men are such idiots" and "why are they so stubborn?" I followed him to the main computer.

Leaning on the back of his chair I tried one more time, "Robin. Please tell me? I can tell something is bothering you; you spent the first half hour of the day wandering around as if you were half asleep. It's not like you."

Robin stopped reading his files and turned to look at me. "Honestly Cassie, there is nothing wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine. The only thing wrong is I'm a bit pissed about not being able to help with the disaster the same way you can. Now shouldn't you be going? There are still people that need finding and, according to Batman's report, they need more people to help with the hospitals and getting relatives back together. So please go?"

He was looking at me through the mask that covers his eyes. I don't even know what colour they are, but some how –and I'm guessing Nightwing taught him this trick- he's managing to give me the puppy dog look. Saying no and bothering him would be like kicking a puppy and throwing a kitten out the window.

Worst of all he knows it.

Sighing, I roll my eyes and turn around, arms crossed as I walk towards the main door. "Fine! But if your still pissed off about it tonight, I'm dragging you there and setting you to work just so you've got something other to do than…" pausing for a moment I wondered what it was he would be doing then shrugged again "than what ever it is Batman has you doing!"

Then I was gone, flying back half way round the world to help people I didn't even know how to talk to. But that's my job, really, and I know one thing for sure: I'm spending tonight with my mom. Seeing so many families getting ripped apart by something as innocent-seeming as nature makes you think more of your own family.

As I arrive at the scene of the disaster, I sigh and find Wonderwoman with her arms full of rescued grandmother.

"Good, your back, I need you to help over…."

I know Robin wouldn't trade it for the world, and neither would I.

* * *

Robin P.O.V 

I suppose it's sweet that Cassie is worried about me, and I guess I'm kind of touched that she noticed. Being teenagers, most of the group can be a bit self-centered when it comes to noticing things. I'm the same, but we do notice some things sometimes it seems.

Was I really that out of it?

But I do have my reasons.

This morning I was kissed.

By the last person I would have thought to ever kiss me.

But as well as that, I… I don't know how to admit it really. But I liked it.

I've never really though about relationships or romance too much and I guess that's kind of un-healthy for a teenager. Not to mention wanking isn't all that much fun, so being kissed for the first time in ages I'm almost jumping for a chance to have some more. Yet if I wanted to get laid there's loads of places I could go, Gotham is full of prostitutes and plan old Tim would be able to go up to any of them and pay for a good time with the small pile of money that I've got saved.

But getting laid isn't what I'm thinking about.

I'm thinking about the way one of my best friend's soft lips touched upon mine and sent a to my heart that was so fresh and different that I feel like I'm shaking off the cobwebs and taking a look around my life for the first time.

Speaking of looking around I should really stop staring at the computer consol and start using it, Batman will be thinking that I'm getting lazy and getting up late. But he's willing to give us space, so I hope he'll just accept I'm late to call him with out need of an excuse.

After tapping a few keys I'm listening to the ringing tone over the computer speakers, seeing black on the screen till Batman picks up.

But it turns out only Alfred is in the cave.

"Hello young master," his smooth English voice floats out the speakers as his calm face appeared on the screen. That's one thing about Alfred; he's the un-sung hero of the Bat clan and always reminds me of someone like Merlin out of the King Arthur tales, always there in the background just never really stepping forward to take control.

"Hi Alfred, where's Bruce? I was supposed to contact him ten minuets ago but got held up by breakfast."

"The master is in the Watch Tower holding a meeting with Superman and is to be joined by the rest of the league in an hour. He left instructions that you were to keep monitoring for crime and make sure that no one tries to take advantage of the disaster to commit any large crimes while the Leagues back is turned."

"Alright Alfred but even the Joker has enough heart in him to not attack while the worlds in shock, he likes the laughs."

"Yes Young master but there are other large criminals out there besides the Joker sir."

I gave him a dead pan look as I realized that I was getting a minor scolding for being so narrow minded about the bad guys the Clan has faced. "Sorry Alfred, I'm just a bit distracted at the moment is all, but I'll set the computers to scan and patrol at local areas every two hours."

Alfred nodded and wished me a pleasant day before closing his end of the link.

This did not look good.

All day.

Alone.

With nothing to do.

Except…

Try and figure out what this morning meant –if it meant anything- to Superboy and to myself. Would our relationship still be the same or would he want to flirt with me hoping I was interested? Or maybe he would avoid me completely, fearing painful rejection and humiliation?

Do we go back to just being friends and pretend nothing happened?

But even as I think this, while setting the computer up to scan, I feel something like pain coming into my chest. It's not a physical pain I don't think but, it's like feeling little needles wigging there way into my heart, threw my ribs and digging there way in to the delicate flesh of my heart.

Did it mean that I cared about him and my heart was trying to tell me something?

I shake my head to get rid of the stupid thoughts and to bring myself back to the present. What did it matter? You never know, Superboy might just hate me for my reaction of freezing there. He's never been rejected before, and we all act differently.

I doubt he'll be like that, he's still human all that ego just like I am.

Turning around, I start to walk to the garage, towards my bike and my only thoughts are, I hope the fool doesn't do anything stupid to get himself hurt.

* * *

Arrowette P.O.V 

It was strange putting the costume back on again, putting on the mask and holding the bow. We've gotten some of my confidence back since that thing that happened, it wasn't years ago yet, but a good couple of months and we are starting to get the itch to do something useful again and every time we mention it Mother says we should join a club.

But we're here helping people now and we haven't felt this good in weeks.

Grinning, we spot Superboy landing next to us and putting down the large stack of crates he was carrying. I wonder if he still likes us, we nearly had something going on you know, but he might have found another girl since then.

"Hi SB." Giving him our best smile and he looks at us like he's only just realized we're standing here and is trying to figure out who we am. That's a great start, but then his blue eyes clear and he smiles a bit, "oh hay Arrowette. Sorry bout that, I've gotta million an one things ta remember today took me a minuet." He grins and walks over, leaning against the tree we're resting under.

"How have you been? It's been a while," he stands next to us and wipes the sweat off his face with his hand while we stand here and admire him. He'd left his jacket back at the main camp sitting on top of the largest tent pole like a flag, so he was standing here in his skin tight costume. "I'm good, you know you look tired you should take a break for a minuet, I've got some water if you'd like some?"

He looks down at us and we can't tell what he's thinking, those beautiful blue eyes are different compared to the last time we looked into them. But now he's smirking and leaning down "I'd love some water. Say, you want to be my partner for the rest of the day?"

He likes us! He must do!

* * *

Superboy P.O.V 

What am I doing?

I'm not even interested in girls yet here I am sitting with Arrowette as she flirts with me all over again.

I've been thinking about Robin all day and… Well I think I care about him. I've been dreaming about him for ages, I spent most of my time with him. Let's not forget that he's not exactly bad looking either! I mean, as I was looking down at him this morning he was nothing but beautiful behind that mask.

His lips were so soft, and we're always there for each other.

I care deeply about him, maybe enough for it to be called love, so why am I doing this here?

Because he's straight.

Because I don't want to be ignored and left alone in pain as I try and sort my heart out. And here is someone who will at least not hate me if I kiss her on impulse.

But what about if he does-

"Superboy?"

Turning from my thoughts I look down at the blond girl sitting next to me and wonder what she was talking about for a minuet. "Yes sorry. My mind wondered for a minuet. What were you saying?"

She pouted and looked up at me, before grinning again. "I was just wandering if you have a special person?"

"Oh… err… No."

"Are you okay Kon?"

"Yeah, just this pain in my chest for a minuet; it's nothing, probably heart burn from stress. You want we should get back?"

"Sure!"

What am I doing?

* * *

Robin P.O.V 

I can't believe him.

I've spent most of the day thinking about what happened, and I know a simple kiss isn't much but I wanted to talk to him. I care about him, I know that much. How much I care? Well, I think my feelings would grow stronger if I knew he was interested, but if he was just gearing to get laid I'd of beat the crap outta him.

But when he came in carrying Arrowette and laughing, I froze with the words half formed on my lips. Then he looked over and made my face neutral, nodding at Arrowette; "it's good to see you again! How have you been?" I said with a smirk to her.

"I'm thinking of coming back and joining Young Justice for a while, would you let me join again?" She asked looking up at me nervously. I must have grown in a while, we were always the same height, I muse as I look down at her.

I'm still numb because he's got his hands all over her waist and arms, and they keep laughing. I want to go punch something.

"Well we'll wait till Cassie and Imp come back so we can all decide together. I was just going to the training room, excuse me."

"Sure, later Rob."

Bitch.

* * *

Impulse P.O.V 

I tell ya, spend a few days in the speed force training and you miss everything! There was a tsunami, loads of people are dead and need help, but that was last week. We got sent home to keep an eye on normal crime while the league try and get aid to the victims and survivors.

Not to mention Arrowette is back in the mask and back in the YJ!

But after all that, I just want to describe the situation that I can see in the cave right now. Cissie and Cassie are doing something girly that involves reading magazines and talking to each other, Superboy is trying to look like he's watching TV but he's really staring into space and Robin is right now out in Gotham getting his motorbike fixed.

And I am sitting here, eating a bowl of tuna mixed with salad cream, sweet corn, copped up mushrooms and cucumber while reading a magazine full of game reviews. I know I'm fast and no one seems to think that I stop to think much, or think much at all really, but that's mainly because for a while I was so innocent to everything tat was going on around me. But the gang has been together for over a year now and I've really grown up since then.

Well I think so, but I still find the word Poop funny.

My training with Max in the speed force has helped me to learn to slow down and enjoy life because the faster you are, the more you miss. So sitting here, looking like I'm reading I hear Robin come back.

That's another thing to; there's been such tension in the group for a couple of days now. I'm not staying out of it like Cassie would like to think she is, but I'm not getting as involved as Cissie is. I'm just watching.

Something happened between Robin and Superboy that has set them both on edge with each other because they are so dead with each other. They talk to each other, and they hang out with everyone just like before; but it's when Cissie starts to flirt with Kon, Rob seems to just freeze up or make an excuse and leave.

Even now they don't look at each other.

"Rob! Your back, did you have fun at the bat cave?" I call, not bothering to get up from my seat. It takes forever to get comfortable in these things, and I ain't planning on going anywhere for another half an hour. He looks up and smiles at me, taking one look at the back of Kon's head before moving over to me.

"It was the same old thing, Bats trying to prove that I've been slacking off while Nightwing try's to make bad jokes. I'm just glad that Batgirl doesn't speak or I'd go crazy!" He said with a laugh, I grin up at him then an idea comes.

"Say Rob, how'd you like to go out on a guy's night out?" I ask, looking up at him I can see the emotions crossing his face. Thoughtfulness, followed by the old favorite mature look; where he probably thinks up reasons not to go and then surprisingly the relaxed expression, taking me completely by surprise.

"Sure, why not? We haven't been out in ages and it'll be good to get out. Any plans where to go?"

My grin grows and I start telling him about a band that is having a gig in Manchester, England. He seems eager and as he walks off to the kitchen to grab something to eat, I go over to the zoned out Superboy and shout boo.

The following events involve much confusion of him yelling, me running then be cornered and offering my proposition. It seems neither of them thought that when I said 'guys night out' I mean not just me and them, and they call me stupid. Yet the minuet he agrees I give him a cheesy grin, a V sign and took the seat he just jumped out of.

When Robin came back in twenty minuets laterwith a bowl of Spaghetti Bolognaise he had to shout to be heard over the noise we were making over what was going to be on TV. It seemed Cassie and Cissie wanted to watch achic flick.

Great, it seems you never get to watch the music channels where you want to.

"People, why don't we just watch a movie?" Rob says as hetakes the remote out of the outstretched hand of Cissie -who was keeping me from grabbing itby pushing me back with her leg-and sitting down on the other sofa.

Don't you just hate peace makers some times? I had Cassie pinned down by the hipsand I don't get to do that very often, she might guess that I like her, and as everyone started moving she was giving me a funny look till I realized I had to stop sitting on her. Jumping off I blushed and helped her up.

So now were all sitting round, watching some Anime movie thing on tv and I have to try and remember if there really **is** a band playing in Manchester... But I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. For now, I'm going to try and watch tv and pretend that... Arrowette isn't trying to kiss Kon, Kon doesn't look like he wants to sit on next to Robin, who isn't trying to ignoring us alland watching tv.

Meanwhile Cassie looks as fed up as I am by it all.

* * *

Impulse P.O.V 

Okay. So I got them out the cave. I've got them both with me. Away from Cissie. I explained it to Cassie before I left and she sympathized with me.

"Do you feel like there's some tension between those three?" I asked as I look threw the fridge. Cassie had just walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on when I asked and she looked up shocked. "What? You didn't think I'd notice? I'm not stupid you know."

She blushed, "sorry Imp. Just you never seem to notice things thats all, sorry." I smiled and she relaxed, "but I do know what you mean. What do you think happened between them?" I shrugged a reply, "I donna know, but it must have been something big or else Rob would be giving us another one of those 'Team Talks'." We shared eye contact and shuddered.

Sitting in my chair, with my feet on the table and leaning back so far I was almost horizontal, I let my head flop back and looked at the world upside down as Cassie made herself some tea. I was resting a large sandwich on my stomach that I'd made ina couple of seconds, and was thinking about something as I ate.

"Imp what are you doing? You'll chock you know."

I snorted at Cassies comment and finished off the one half before I began to talk. "Cassie..." I said, drawing out her name.

"Yeeeess?" She said copying my action.

"Well you know that girls always got to the bathroom together, well I wandered if you guys- er girls I mean, talk about stuff when your in the bathroom together." She's looking at me funny, crap! "Well it's just that only one of you has gotta pee and the other one sin't going to use a toilet stall up when there might be a quew and all.. so.. err... ! Stop laughing!"

I finish off my sandwich while looking at the front of the fridge, upside down and blushing. When shes finally done, I raise an eyebrow and she smiles at me sweetly. Swolling hard I smile back, "so?"

"Yes, we talk in thebathroom. I feel like I'm betraying some pathetic girl club when I tell you an all, but who cares. Why, you want me to try and wiggle some information outta her? See whats going on between the three?" I smile and her and have to almost pinch myself to stop myself from going over there and kissing her.

"Your so sweet Imp," she says off handidly and we look at each other, blushing at the eye contact before looking away. "I-I mean, to care so much about the boys an all. But... I-I'll do that. I mean talk to Cissie... for you." We look at each other again and blushing, move towards the door.

We bump into each other as we go to leave and I move aside, letting her go first with a small, shy smile on my lips. She's blushing, I can see her blushing! Does that mean she likes me too, or can't think of a nice way out of this dodgy situation, I hold back a sigh as I leave to go look for a concert, an Imp can dream huh?

* * *

Cassie P.O.V 

It's the next day and I'm lying in Imps room and staring at the ceiling in shock as he lies next to me. Thinking back over last night, only a couple of words can cover what happened, but loads of words are needed to explain **why**.

Firstly, we ended up goign to something called theGlastonbury Festival. It was in England and I tell you, for tea swilling, stiff-upper-lip-having people, they know to rock. But I think theres something about festivals that means there goign to be choas. It sort of went in this order;

1- Turn up,get good spot.

2- Go to bathroom with Arrowette.

3- Leave her locked in the bathroom at the other end of the concert.

4- Ditch Kon and Rob, leaving them together. Leaving me with Imp.

5- Have tones of fun after that.

6- Wake up in Imp's bed?

Well number one went as explained, we turned up while all the little newbie bands were warming the stage up and we grabbed a good spot while Imp went and grabbed snacks, some comfy seats from somewhere and alchol. The second point on my mini list, has got to be one of the worst ones around!

That girl snapped long ago and no matter what anyone says, she is no way near, better! Heres our conversation;

* * *

"Oh my god, how long was that que!" She says giggling, as she locks the door behind her. Leaning against the sink, I look at myself in the cracked mirror of this stinking little porta-loo and pull an expression that would normally make people stop and stare. Taking a deep, silent breath I smile at myself in a big fake way and turn around to look at the graffited door. 

"I know, I'm glad you thought for me to fly us over to this end of the feild. No que and the boys are holding our spot!" If she can't hear the 'fake' in my voice theres something more wrong with her than I thought.

She giggles as I say 'the boys' and I try to ignore the sound of her peeing. "You know, you are Imp could really hit if off together. You seem to really like him!" I freeze as she talks and I'm glad shes not infront of me or it would be a dead give away as to how much I might like him. I don't know how much myself, but I don't want some crazy blond girl to know.

"We mean, you could end up likeus and Superboy, we're so happy together.Wedidn't realise...we mean, that we never though he lovedus this much, but he's always there whenwe hug him and he takesus to the cinema. Admitted he does fall asleep and mutter about Robin, butwe're guessing thats because Robins so jelouse right now." She's talking none stop! Wait-!

"Why do you think Rob is jelouse?" I'm gonna kiss Imp if this works...

"Well he's clearly jelouse of Kon, because he's in love with me.We mean ever sincewe returened, Rob's been givingus these dirty looks likewe've betrayed him or something-"

'She's prattling on, but the lightbulbs are comign on in my head! Rob and Kon! They're not fight over her! Gods...' Then I realise I can see myself smiling in the mirror opposite myself and but I don't relax. Something must have happened between those two that made them question weither or not they were just friends, but then Cissie turns up and throws anyhting they might of had into the seven winds; but at the same time, giving Kon somewhere to hide.

Lifting my feet off of the ground and making sure she's still talking to herself -she kept talking about herself like theres two of her, creepy- and I carfully brake the lock on the door so she doesn't notice and can't get out. Then keeping as quiet as possible, I leave.

* * *

Or well, I left her. I don't know if she made it out or not, but I flew as fast as I could over to were the boys were waiting for us to return...

* * *

Superboy P.O.V 

I won't go on about where I am or why I'm here. I want to start with what happened yesterday...

Well Imp had managed to find us a concert to go to, and I only agreed because I thought it was one of his impulsive things, I meanlike trying to made an ice cream sundea that was twelve layers high. That didn't go so well and I thought he'd never be able to get it together enough for us to all go. But anyway, we took the super cycle over to England for this rocking festival, and it really did, kick some giant ass!

So many bands, so many people, all moving together with the music in the mosh pit!

But anyway, we had a good spot a little ways away for when moshing got a bit annoying; so I've just come back to see that the girls are gone and it's just Robin and Imp there. Imp is drinking his way threw a large bottle of something local called NewCastleBrown1, and theres a few dozen bottles around him, but he's loving it so I just shrug and look over at Robin.

And it happens, my stomach flips and my heart starts to beat faster all because I'm looking at him and he's looking me right in the eye. He's laying there leaning against the tree were sitting under, cape all crumpled around him, arms behind his head, his toned and perfect body just lying there relaxing in the midday sun. All of this happens in moments, not seconds and threw it all I have to tell myself to remember to breath, to shut my mouth and to not tense up. Anywhere!

I land at last and take a step towards walking over to him, it's now or never. I'm going to tell him, while that crazy nut isn't anywhere near me and... then what? Walk up to him and tell him what excatly? That you didn't mean to kiss him and that I do really like him. Then what? He's going to squeal that he feels the same and fall into your arms and you'd fly off in to the sunset together? Wake up Kon, that'd never happen and to be honest, you don't want it to happen. You'd rather watch thedark angel from a distance then confesse to him and risk loosing him more.

Taking another step I sit down next to him and lean against the tree, but remain silent. I can feel him looking at me, but I continue to look out at the bouncing mass of british people in the sun. "Look, Kon-" he begins but right then Cassie flys back and lands infront of us, giving us a look mixed with thunder and smug knowing-ness. I'm worried.

1- New Castle Brown is a real Ale and is very popular at the Inn where I work, aka The All Nations Inn. If your ever in my area or England, look me up.

* * *

Robin P.O.V. 

Imp took us to the Glasonbury fesitval, it's one of the biggest events in England. So big it doesn't even need publicity! The tickets have been sold out for months, Bats asked me to take a peek at the statsjust in case a bad guy planned anything to happen. IT looked quiet and clean.

Now that I'm here, I really should re-consider that judgement. It seems that England had been in hte middle of a heatwave and in England that means that, eventually there will be one hell of a thunderstorm somewhere! And it was here. It had already happened and no one was hurt but a couple of feilds of tents were underwater, there entire thing was one big mud puddle. It rocked thought, because the British know how to have fun, what ever the weather!

Even Kon was enjoying the atmostphere, he went in to the most pit a couple of times, crowd surfed on the bored that they put out and as I watched I felt my heart squeezing and growing at the same time. I now know how much I care about him, after spending a couple of days watching those two being all couply, I really wish it was me being there with him and not that stupid loony bitch. When he returns, I open my eyes from dozing and look straight into his, and his beautiful blue eyes make my heart stop and my world spin as I get lost in them for a moment.

But he's frozen too.

Is he spooked that I'm staring at him, or is he just shocked that I'm so relaxed? I never get to relax with the group and when I have in the past, I know it's made one or two of them stop and ask whats wrong with me. Typical.

But when he sits besides me, my heart starts to race and I sit myself up a bit more and I gather my courage and begin "Look, Kon-"But at that moment, the Goddess of thundering teenage emotion comes down and stands before us, hands on hips, chest out and giving us both a look that tells us she knows something iswrong and itgoing to put it straight.

For the first time in days, me and Kon are back to the way we used to be and share a look before looking at her. Standing up in unision I feel like a small child about to be told off, and she moves forwards, putting a hand on my shoulder and Kons. It takes a lot of guts to stop myself flinching right now.

"Boys, I've got to havea talk with the two of you." Her voice sends ice down my back and I can sense Kon tensing up next to me too. "You see, I know a secret of yours..."

* * *

Cassie P.O.V 

It's now or never! I have to force these two to at least make friends again!

* * *

Superboy P.O.V 

Oh my god! Who told her? Rob wouldn't meantion anything, we only confide things like that with each other. God, I think I love him.

* * *

Robin P.O.V 

Please don't let this ruin my life...

* * *

Cassie P.O.V 

I finished whispering to them, and turned to Imp and counted the number of bottles he had around him. He smiled up at me, "It has not effect you see because I'm a speedester, but it tastes great!" I shake me head and we move away from the shell shocked pair with him.

"What did you way to those two? Did you find out what was wrong?" He asks as he we move back in to the crowd.

"Just that I knew what had happened, and that if they didn't sit and talk to each other about it, I'd do something really horrible to each of them." I can't stop smiling as we move threw the crowd and he's grinning besides me. I slip my hand in his and I can feel him intertertwining our fingers.

"Like what? I mean what could you threaten those two with!" He seems in wonder by the fact. I grin more and squeeze his hand gently.

"I didn't say much, just mentioned being tied to beds and leaving them there with Arrowette and Nightwing in the room. All naked of course." Several people around us give us funny looks as we crack up laughing.

The rest of the day is a mixture of fun, making out and laughter...

* * *

Superboy P.O.V

We look at each other from across the meter distance between us but it seems like a gulf. "Look-" We begin at the same time and stop, then smile sheepishly. Sighing, I sit down and he joins me.

Silence. (Well as much silence can be had while theres a rock fest going on in the background)

It's not an awkward one for once, it's mildly relaxed because we both know that Cassie wasn't lying and that we've always been able to talk to the other person about anything!

"I'll go first." I say in the end, breaking the atmosphere. "Robin. I'm sorry I kissed you, but I care deeply about you and for a while now I've been having these strange dreams, the other morning I realised they were about you. And...And when you froze, you gave me this look I've never seen on your face before. It worried me. I don't want ot loose you as a friend." I can't look him in the eye as I speak, hell I can't even look at his shoes as I talk and look at my hands.

Robin doesn't say anything as he thinks it over. Looking up I realise that he's now right in front of me and his face in mere inches away. "I'm sorry I froze, but I've never been kissed like that before and I realised that all I wanted to do was talk to you about it. I care about you too, but I didn't want to start loving you if you just wanted to get laid or were just trying to be friendly."

Breath! Remember!

"Then when you came home with Cissie, I was so wrapped up in hating her and missing you I didn't realise that I had fallen in love with you and I couldn't stop it because it'd already happened. I hoped I could control it, but I was wrong." He pauses for a moment. "So Kon, do you love me?"

I'm frozen, quick move before he desides you don't like him. And as Robin was beginning to turn away, I dart forwards and grab hold of him, pinning him to my chest and kissing him. It lasts for years it feels like. Seconds. Moments. Hours. Who cares, all I know is I have this dark angel of Gothem in my arms and no blonde loony is taking him away from me.

Great thing she chose that moment to scream.

* * *

Robin P.O.V

She came up behind the tree, covered in splatterings of mud and half soaked threw, she doesn't look great. The mad glint is in her eye and I only notice all this when her scream breaks up my kiss with Kon, he doesn't remove his steel firm arms from around me in guilt and shame and I hold on to his even more frimly.

I really want to put a baterang threw the middle of her eyesbut instead she falls in a heap, pass out. Kon shrugs and we deside we want to go home early. I leave her a small note telling her that Kon is mine and that she's off the team and to be sectioned.

Great day... don't you think?


End file.
